mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Palemaster
(PRESTIGE CLASS) Necromancy is usually a poor choice for arcane spellcasters. Those who really want to master the deathless arts almost always pursue divine means. However, an alternative exists for those who desire power over undead, without losing too much of their arcane power. Enter the pale master, who draws on a font of special lore that provides a macabre power all its own. '- Hit Die:' d6 '- Proficiencies:' No additional proficiencies are gained '- Skill Points:' 2 + Int modifier REQUIREMENTS: To qualify as a pale master, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Alignment: Any non-good Arcane Spellcasting: Three levels of bard, sorcerer, or wizard fulfills this requirement. ABILITIES Level 1: Boneskin - +2 to natural armor class. Every four levels this increases by an additional +2. (The character gains an innate +2 bonus to their AC at 1st, 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, 20th, 24th, and 28th levels. The AC gained from this feat is one of the "other" sources of AC, hence it stacks with all other AC bonuses and is not subject to a cap.) Level 2: Animate Dead - Once per day can summon an undead servant. The power of which depends on the Palemaster's level. (The undead summoned could be changed due to Mythdrannor's many custom made hak files. If someone could verify what is summoned, please add the description of the creature here.) Level 3: Darkvision - Able to see in the dark. (Darkvision does not have the same affect as ultravision; it does not allow you to see in magical darkness. If you want to be able to see within a darkness spell, you will need ultravision.) Level 4: Summon Undead - The palemaster is now able to summon more powerful undead. (The undead summoned could be changed due to Mythdrannor's many custom made hak files. If someone could verify what is summoned, please add the description of the creature here.) Level 5: Deathless Vigor - The character gains +3 Hit Points per level. (The +3 HP bonus is per Pale Master levels 5-10.) Level 6: Undead Graft - One the palemaster's left arm is replaced with an undead version that twice per day, can paralyze opponents. At level 8 an additional use per day is gained. (The DC of this attack is 14 + Master level / 2.) Level 7: Tough as Bone - The palemaster becomes immune to hold, paralyze, stunning effects. (Hold Person, Hold Monster, and a variety of other spells and abilities that prevent the palemaster from moving are ignored.) Level 9: Summon Greater Undead - The palemaster can call forth even greater undead now, once per day. (The undead summoned could be changed due to Mythdrannor's many custom made hak files. If someone could verify what is summoned, please add the description of the creature here.) Level 10: Deathless Master Touch - The undead arm graft is replaced with this more deadly arm. It can kill with just a touch. This ability may be used 3x/day. (At 10th level a Pale Master's touch becomes deadly, instantly killing unless a DC 17 fortitude save is made.) Deathless Mastery - The character becomes immune to critical hits. (Immunity to critical hits includes immunity to Sneak Attack.) (Notes: Every 2 levels, the pale master gains additional spell slots per day, as if she had leveled in her previous spell caster class. This gain only applies to spells per day — not caster level — and it does not grant additional spell slots past the usual maximum at level 20. Pale master levels do not affect spells known. Characters do not choose spells when leveling as a pale master, nor do pale master levels affect the number of spells that may be selected when leveling as a sorcerer or bard. Thus, the only way sorcerers and bards may make use of the higher-level spell slots granted by pale master levels is through metamagic. On the other hand, wizards can make use of the higher-level spell slots by learning new spells from scrolls, making the wizard a more powerful base class for pale masters.) Category:Prestige Classes